1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversing device with electromagnetic control. It has two identical contactor systems each equipped with an electromagnet with a fixed yoke, a coil and a movable armature coupled to a set of switches whose fixed contacts are connected to terminals. There is a mechanical locking device which uses two levers, the first ends of which are coupled to the armatures, while the other ends move alternately in a common area that can be occupied only by one of the other ends.
Such devices are frequently used in installations where the direction of a motor is changed by reversing the order of the phases, and where there is a need to improve, by other means, the safety of the reversal provided by an electrical locking circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known devices are generally produced by electrically coupling two tripolar contactors either between which or beside which there is a subset of mechanical locking that contains the two above-mentioned levers.
Such a means of production can only meet all requirements if the manufacturing tolerances of the contactors and of the locking subset are kept within relatively narrow limits so that the cumulative total of the tolerances does not exceed those which guarantee that the overall devices works properly.
Moreover, when a locking subset is placed between two contactors, there is a loss in that spot of a place that is generally attributed either to contactor terminals or to other similar devices fixed in that area. Yet, if the subset is arranged parallel to two neighboring contactors, there are even greater mechanical coupling difficulties between it and the contactors because of the uncertainty of position that is given to these devices by the assembly personnel when they mount them on the same holder.